


Archery Practice

by ArwenAileon



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenAileon/pseuds/ArwenAileon
Summary: Quentin is bad at using a bow and arrow. Turns out, surprisingly, Eliot isn't.





	Archery Practice

**Author's Note:**

> A dumb little thing that was originally a headcanon for this AU I talk about sometimes on [Tumblr](http://noe-gg.tumblr.com/tagged/fillorian-guard-au).

Quentin soon discovers that he is really, really bad with a bow and arrow.

It’s only been recently that they’ve been told that the guards need to pick up that skill too. Just in case it’s necessary, they need to know everything they can to make sure they can stop any threat that may come towards their king and queen.

Turns out most of the guards pick it up quite easily. Turns out Quentin can barely put the thing the right way, much less make it fly where he wants it to. Turns out, he’s once again faced with the realization that his heroic dreams will probably always be that- dreams. Because he can’t even shoot a damn arrow with a stupid bow.

With a sigh, he sets out to try again, forcing himself to ignore those thoughts that keep showing up in his head. The sun is slowly starting to set and it’s been a while since everyone else has left. Quentin finds relief in that- it’s easier to face this sort of frustration when he doesn’t have others watching, it’s easier to focus.

He manages to place the arrow after only one failed attempt. Draws back, takes a deep breath and lets go…

The arrow flies way off right of the target, hits on the castle’s stone wall and drops down on the grass.

“Your stance is all wrong.”

Quentin jumps, startled by hearing King Eliot’s voice all of a sudden. Too focused on practicing, he hadn’t even noticed he was being watched. By his king, no less, who looks slightly amused by his guard’s surprise.

“I was, um… I was going to go back soon, your majesty.”

Eliot, as regal as always, only shakes his head and extends his hand towards him.

“May I?”

It takes a second for his brain to register that he’s asking for the bow. Quentin wastes no time in handing it and immediately after the king is picking an arrow from the grass and setting it.

“Sire, you don’t have to…”

“If you think I can’t do it, you’re about to have your mind blown, Coldwater. Watch closely.”

Quentin knows he’s staring a bit too much and at all the wrong places, but he can’t help it. He can’t deny he feels attraction for his king and seeing him like this, who could blame him? All long limbs and muscles tensing from the force of drawing the bow, barely visible thanks to the transparent pastel colored shirt he’s wearing. The last few lights of the days hitting in just the right way and he looks… any adjective he can think of just falls way too short. Eliot makes it look effortless and easy.

The sound of the arrow hitting its target right in the middle snaps him out of his train of thought. He can’t help the tiny “wow” that escapes his lips.

“Now you try it.”

He grabs the bow, sets the arrow (he thanks Ember and Umber for letting him get it right the first time) and draws.

“No, no, you’re doing it wrong.”

Before he can ask what he’s doing wrong, he feels Eliot’s body against his back, his hands adjusting his arms and his foot pushing the guard’s feet into what he assumes is the right stance.

Quentin’s brain stops working properly. All his senses feel overloaded with Eliot’s presence. The way his chest feels warm against his back, the way his hands feel on his arms, the sound of his voice right by his ear rambling instructions that sends a shiver down his spine.

All he wants right now is to turn around and kiss him. Forget archery, forget that he’s just a guard and Eliot is the fucking king.

Luckily his brain still functions enough to let him know what a stupid idea that is.

“Now take a deep breath and let go.”

He’s surprised he can hear him over the sound of his heart beating so fast all of a sudden. Quentin takes a deep, shaky breath and lets go of the arrow.

It hits the target, a bit left of the center. It’s the best he has done all day and he can’t stop himself from doing a little jump and raising his left fist in celebration.

That gets a chuckle out of Eliot, who is looking at him with a fondness in his eyes that Quentin can’t fully comprehend.

“Thank you, your majesty. I had no idea you…”

He stops himself out of fear of offending him. The last thing he wants is to ruin the moment.

“That I know how to use a bow? You’d be amazed if you knew what I can do.”

Quentin thinks to himself that he’s already pretty amazed by everything Eliot is.

After thanking him again and promising he’ll make good use of what the king showed him, Eliot leaves to go back into the castle.

Quentin is too focused making sure his stance is right that he misses Queen Margo standing by the archway waiting for Eliot. She had an amused grin on her face.

“You didn’t have to grope the boy, there’s a spell you could’ve taught him.”

“Now, now, Bambi, where is the fun in that?”


End file.
